


Brothers

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He almost-slams her against the wall, but she doesn't mind, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).



He almost-slams her against the wall, but she doesn't mind, not really. He kisses her, hard, and she tastes blood on his lips and feels his hand slide up her thigh and _good lord_. He's got the same lithe fingertips, the same calluses in the same places, the same shortrough nails as Sam, and she almost forgets it's his brother cupping her breasts and fucking her with his fingers, but then he breaks his kiss and exhales a sighing moan and fuck, that's not Sam, that's not her boyfriend, and she wants to stop, but nonono she really doesn't.

She's up on her tiptoes and grabbing at the bare wall, her fingertips leaving sweaty marks in the paint, when she hears the front door open and--oh god, _that's Sam_ (she can tell by the sound and pacing of his footsteps and the smell in the air and the prickly nothings on her skin, even when she's got two fingers in her pussy and a thumb on her clit and she's hot as Hades and wetter than the fucking ocean). She tries to call out, but Dean stops her mouth with his own, and her head hits the wall, sending a picture frame crashing to the ground, and then Sam is there, behind his brother, right behind him, right next to him, and she's surprised but not disappointed when Dean breaks away again to turn his head and kiss him, fingers still moving inside her, slowly.

She bites her lip and closes her eyes and when she feels Sam's cheek brush on her thigh and hears Dean's zipper, she doesn't really know what's going to happen, but she does know that she wants it.


End file.
